Ese demonio, instruyéndolo en el placer
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: El joven Ciel Phantomhive a empezado a sentir los dulces estragos de su despertar sexual, ¿quien más que el mayordomo de los Phantomhive para instruirlo correctamente? Travesuras y fantasías nada inocentes entre amo y mayordomo... Contiene lemmon... si les gusta... Bienvenidos a leer, sino les gusta simplemente ignoren :3
1. 1 Exploración

El conde Phantomhive se despertaba algo alterado en medio de la madrugada, mirando a su alrededor percibía el absoluto silencio y oscuridad propio de esas horas, recostándose de nuevo en la cama cerraba los ojos cuando una efímera imagen de lo que había soñado segundos atrás cruzaba por su algo confundida mente, sintiendo como sus mejillas parecían cobrar calor, y un extraño estremecer recorría su cuerpo, sin querer su mano rozó sus piernas, algo peculiar estaba pasando a sus trece años, o era algo normal a su edad, se cuestionaba a sí mismo en silencio. Colando sus manos bajo su pijama acariciaba sus piernas, estando algo dudoso de llegar a su ropa interior, pero sentía que le palpitaba un poco su pequeño miembro. Tímidamente logró colar su mano derecha bajo su ropa interior, y un leve jadeo se escapó de sus labios, un fuerte motivo para avergonzarse, y más abochornado que antes, siente como al rozar su intimidad con uno de sus dedos verifica lo que sospechaba, estaba un poco erecta su intimidad.

-¿Erección?- Murmuró con vergüenza el conde escondiéndose todo bajo las sabanas, como refugio secreto de lo que estaba experimentando, o como no queriendo ser visto a pesar de que no había alguien cerca, porque con un solo roce se sentía bien y ese jadeo inesperado era prueba de ello, pensando que si al tocar un poco más firme podía ser más satisfactorio, solo sabia en teoría lo que ocurría en el cuerpo de un hombre cuando se excitaba, pero era la primera vez que su cuerpo lo experimentaba, en su aturdida mente culpaba a su galante mayordomo, pues en la mañana le había referido el tema en su clase de anatomía y fisiología, avergonzado recordaba la sensación cuando en clase escuchaba a Sebastian hablar del tema.

Flashback

-¿Parece dudoso?- Cuestionaba el demonio con esa sarcástica sonrisa cuando terminó de explicar su clase, y notar como su amo medio sonrojado trataba de disimular la vergüenza que sentía.

-Claro que no... entendí muy bien...- Se jactaba el orgulloso conde no dándole la razón a su ahora tutor, pero en su mente si tenía muchas dudas del tema, solo que si las decía pensaba en la burla que le darían por respuesta.

-Puede preguntar lo que quiera...- Trataba de persuadir el demonio acomodando sus lentes y lanzado una mirada algo coqueta al jovencito, que solo desvió la mirada ante ese gesto.

-¿Qué podría preguntar?- Murmuró entre dientes el conde que cerraba con molestia su libro pues tenía un gráfico sobre el aparato reproductor masculino.

-Usted es curioso... me sorprende que siendo tan curioso, no quiera saber más del tema.- Fue la respuesta de Sebastian con algo de ironía, mientras no dejaba de ver el bello rostro sonrojado de su amo.

-No soy un pervertido- Se justificaba con fingida molestia el de mirada azulina como queriendo acabar con el tema.

-Eso no es perversión, la sexualidad humana es natural- Le aclaraba su tutor con fingida seriedad pero se notaba que tenía intenciones ocultas.

-Su cuerpo... por ejemplo ahora su pene podría experimentar una erección.- fue el atrevido comentario de Sebastian aquello que hizo apenar más al conde que de reojo miraba su entrepierna, pero no notaba algún cambio, entonces decidió que no dejaría que su demonio lo siguiera molestando.

-¿Qué lo provocaría?- Dijo con su mirada desafiante el conde a su mayordomo,

-Dijiste que eso se producía cuando algo es excitante a nuestro cuerpo, por ejemplo la persona que nos atraiga... ver cuerpos desnudos, lectura erótica o alguna tontería de esas y ahora no tengo nada de eso a la vista- Decía con sarcasmo el jovencito mirándolo con fastidio pero a la vez con esa sonrisa desafiante.

-Cierto, usted no tiene a alguien que le guste... ¿Verdad?- Insinuaba el demonio con una pícara sonrisa, aquella insinuación que hizo avergonzar de nuevo al conde, otra vez volvía a caer en el juego de él.

-Tengo a mi prometida...- Dijo casi sin pensar para no perder la discusión.

-Oh ella... entonces... imagínesela desnuda...- Hablaba con una falsa sonrisa el demonio, su amo solo al pensar en eso más que avergonzarse le parecía una ridiculez.

-Eso si es pervertido, idiota...- Respondió nervioso ante esa petición extraña de su demonio, que le sonreía divertido.

-Además no podría imaginarla desnuda...- Murmuraba el conde sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, por más que quisiera no podría imaginarla sin ropa era escalofriante pensaba, ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Duele tener una erección?...- Fue la inocente pregunta del conde ante el demonio que sonreía algo complacido pues ahora escucharía las dudas de su virginal amo, aquella curiosidad mezclada de inocencia le resultaban fascinante.

-Es algo incómodo al principio... pero si lo sabe tratar... resulta placentero.- Le respondió Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces ya que estamos en el tema, hablemos de la masturbación...- Terminaba de decir el demonio que parecía emocionado con el tema, mientras el conde sentía la más grande vergüenza que pudo haber sentido en una clase, pensando que esa sería una clase por de más incómoda, sonreía nervioso al notar el entusiasmo de su pervertido demonio.

Fin del flashblack

-Es tu culpa, Sebastian...- Se escuchaba decir con algo de dificultad al conde, cuando sus manos rozaban con más fuerza su miembro que estaba totalmente erecto, y algo humedecido lo que facilitaba su torpe movimiento de manos.

-¿Por qué tuve que soñar con él?- Se cuestionaba cerrando los ojos y recordaba el extraño sueño de antes en el que estaba Sebastian en una situación muy erótica parecía provocarle, por su mente pasaban esas sensuales imágenes y eso provocaba que jadeara al compás del estímulo que sus manos le daban a su miembro.

-Ahh...-Levemente gemía con vergüenza sentía como el calor llenaba su ser, ya no solo sus mejillas, hasta sus manos parecían arder, eso solo lo motivaba a seguir, recordaba el gesto coqueto de Sebastian en la mañana, esa sonrisa sarcástica, solo lo excitaba más, sintiendo como algo parecía querer salir de su falo erecto, sentía que debía liberarlo de una vez.

-Nhn...- Jadeó mordiéndose un poco los labios al sentir como en el éxtasis, eyaculaba con fuerza, ese cálido líquido que salía de su miembro y se escurría en sus manos, lo hacía sumergirse en una sensación que no había experimentado en su vida, con su respirar agitado, los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como parecía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho por su rápido latir, decidió calmarse y respirar tranquilo, con sus manos algo pegajosas se sentaba en la cama, su ropa interior que habían descendido hasta sus rodillas, podía sentir como las sabanas de su cama rozaban su trasero. Avergonzado por lo que había hecho se tumbaba de nuevo a la cama, algo cansado, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se arrepentía, porque fue una extraordinaria sensación, pero lo que si le llenaba de vergüenza era en quien lo había provocado, su atractivo demonio, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y pensando en él sintió la necesidad de lamer su mano lascivamente probando su propio semen, que era de un extraño sabor pero ahora no le importaba, el solo imaginarse que fuera Sebastian quien lamiera su eyaculación nuevamente le excitaba, y ocultándose bajo las sabanas seguiría en la fascinante exploración de su sensible cuerpo y con la traviesa imagen de su varonil demonio que en su mente se paseaba.

 _Gracias por comenzar este sensual mini fic... pues... ayer estuve viendo algunos doujinshis shotas y se me ocurrió escribir esto... :3_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios_

 _besos :*_


	2. 2 Petición

A la mañana siguiente de la exploración inocente de Ciel, quien tardó algo en dormir porque no podía creer lo que había hecho bajos sus sabanas, pero más se sorprendía era en quien había pensado para masturbarse, el demonio le llamaba pero este no se levantaba.

-Joven amo...- fue el susurro cerca del oído del conde que lo hizo brincar de la cama y despertarse de forma rápida, ese cálido aliento rozar su oído lo hizo apenarse mucho, el mayordomo sorprendido por esa actitud prefirió no hacer alarma de eso, suponía que su amo estaba sensible.

-Buenos días joven amo...- Le saludaba con una sonrisa el demonio pero percibía algo extraño en el ambiente, su olfato más sensible al de los humanos, podía sentir un extraño aroma en las sabanas, le pareció extraño pero tampoco le daría mucha importancia, lo que notó es como su amo sonrojado parecía muy esquivo esa mañana, pues sin decir más se iba al baño. Sebastian se disponía a arreglar las sabanas mientras Ciel hacia sus necesidades en el baño, pero encontró algo que daba respuesta a la actitud extraña de su amo, sonriendo rozaba con su mano enguantada esa parte de la sabana, cuando sintió que salía del baño dejo de hacerlo. Siguiendo la rutina diaria el apuesto mayordomo se disponía a cambiar a su amo que parecía levemente sonrojado al sentir como esas fuertes manos le quitaban la ropa de dormir, dejándolo solo en ropa interior.

-Esa ropa interior no tenía anoche...- Fue el comentario del demonio al mirar fijamente la ropa interior de su amo, aunque todas eran iguales, no le sorprendía al joven que este supiera diferenciarlas de algún modo, pero tampoco le daría la razón tan fácil.

-Claro que si la tenía...- Le refutó con aparente seriedad el conde, el mayordomo solo sonrió travieso porque sabía que su amo le mentía.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró entre dientes el demonio, y se le acercó al oído esto paralizó el accionar del conde quien no acertaba que hacer, porque estar semidesnudo cerca de su mayordomo le excitaba, y ahora que le hablaba al oído lo alteraba todo de forma gratificante.

-No tiene que apenarse... si puso en práctica lo que hablamos ayer en clase.- Le susurraba al oído el travieso demonio, el conde orgulloso trataba de negarlo, moviendo su cabeza de forma negativa con un leve puchero.

-Es más... le daré unos puntos más, si me cuenta que sucedió.- Le insinuaba el demonio que parecía disfrutar de la picara conversación con su amo quien parecía también a gusto de eso, porque sino quisiera ya lo hubiera empujado, pero notaba como el joven parecía respirarle seductoramente también al oído.

-No te contaré nada...- Le respondió con altivez estando sentado al filo de su cama se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos... No seas tímido... Soy tu confidente...- Decía el demonio sintiendo como un calor interno se apoderaba de él, era la primera vez que un humano le provocaba de esa manera, muchas veces trataron de provocarle pero eso era tan patético que solo los ignoraba, pero ver esa mezcla de altivez y sensualidad de su amo era simplemente cautivador.

-¿Desde cuando eres mi confidente?- Hablaba algo coqueto el conde como deduciendo lo que provocaba en su demonio que no le apartaba la mirada de encima.

-Siempre lo he sido...- Le dijo Sebastian con una mirada seductora, y en un parpadeo se veía como este le bajaba la ropa interior a su amo, quien muy sonrojado dejaba a un lado su actitud de antes.

-¿Qué... haces?- Cuestionaba avergonzado el conde tratando de tapar su miembro, Sebastian apartó sus manos y se dispuso a tocarlo, con un leve roce el joven jadeó con fuerza, pero al oírse solo tapaba su boca más avergonzado que antes, el demonio complacido se deleitaba de ese primer jadeo que provocaba en su amo de esta manera.

-Voy a revisar si te limpiaste bien...- Advertía con una traviesa sonrisa y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer la pequeña extensión del pene de su amo, que con sus dos manos trataba de callar sus gemidos, esa lengua húmeda era mucho mejor que sus manos, el mayordomo lamía sin detenerse era como si hubiera encontrado el más delicioso dulce para su paladar, Ciel bien podía ordenarle que se detuviera pero era placentero sentirse así, y más si era con el hombre que provocaba sus más sucios y pervertidos pensamientos.

-Esto es vergonzoso...- fue lo que dijo el conde cuando sintió que su mayordomo se detuvo, y cambiaba su lengua por su mano a la que había quitado el guante, masajeando su falo erecto.

-Muéstrame como lo hiciste...- Era la petición de Sebastian que se sentaba en el suelo y su amo en la cama se sentaba de nuevo.

-No lo haré, estás loco.- Refutaba Ciel quien se debatía en seguir o negarse ante la tonta petición de su mayordomo pero su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y comenzaba a clamar por atención, dudoso el conde no sabía qué hacer.

-Pero no veo tampoco que te opongas.- Decía con una pervertida sonrisa el demonio, el conde con la mirada parecía rogarle que terminara el trabajo, pero el otro no le hacía caso.

-Te odio...- Le gritó el conde recostándose en la cama comenzó a masturbarse, la escena era perfecta para Sebastian que se relamía los labios, sintiendo como en su entrepierna algo parecía cobrar vida. El jovencito jadeaba y gemía autocomplaciéndose se excitaba al sentirse observado por el demonio, su mano se hacía más rápida en su movimiento que ya no era tan torpe, no duró mucho cuando con un pequeño gemido su cuerpo se paralizaba y algo blanquecino y espeso salía de su miembro, esto llenó de excitación al demonio colando su mano en el pantalón, masajeaba su miembro a la vez que se acercaba a las piernas de su amo, que deliraba de placer todavía, pero se estremeció al sentir como una traviesa lengua lamía los restos en su mano y miembro que había perdido rigidez, pero algo le sorprendió pues el demonio parecía mover su mano con rapidez y fuerza dentro de sus pantalones.

-¿te estas masturbando?- Cuestionó con dificultad el conde con una pequeña sonrisa,

-Verte hacerlo me provocó también...- Dijo el demonio quien parecía sudar un poco separándose de él.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Cuestionó el conde con fingida inocencia, arrodillándose en el suelo se disponía a tocar ese miembro que era mucho más grueso y grande que el suyo, pasando saliva colocaba sus manos sobre él, era extraño tocar la íntima parte nunca antes vista de su demonio, quien gruñó levemente al sentir esas pequeñas manos tocarlo.

-Me halaga su ayuda... así terminaré más rápido- Hablaba excitado pero tratando de mantener la compostura juntaba su mano a las de su amo que torpemente lo estimulaba, pasaron varios minutos en esa extraña labor amo y mayordomo, Ciel por momentos miraba el rostro levemente sonrojado de Sebastian, así que al final y sintiendo como ese pene estaba a punto de estallar, guiñándole el ojo el coqueto conde lo hacía eyacular, el demonio con su errático respirar sentía el placer recorrer su ser, y solo con tenerlo cerca.

-Lo hiciste a propósito, solo para presumirme que duraste más.- Murmuraba malhumorado el conde al notar el tiempo que tardó más el demonio en correrse el solo duró un par de minutos, cuando Sebastian tuvo la fuerte necesidad de besarlo, acercándose a su rostro se disponía a besar esos pequeños labios.

-Nada de besos...- Fue la negativa de Ciel con jactancia levantándose del piso se ponía su ropa interior, el demonio malhumorado por el rechazo arreglaba su uniforme.

-No creas que esto incluye sentimientos, solo quiero satisfacer y conocer hasta dónde puede llegar a sentir mi cuerpo.- Hablaba el jovencito con una sonrisa desafiante a su demonio que escuchaba extrañado esa petición de su amo.

-¿Me ayudaras? – Preguntaba el conde con soberbia.

-Sino lo hago yo... ¿Quién más? Soy su devoto servidor...- Respondía el apuesto mayordomo que en parte le complacía esa petición al analizarla mejor con una reverencia acataba la orden.

-Tengo hambre...- Dijo el conde cuando su demonio lo vestía, los dos se miraban con complicidad y con cada roce solo se provocaban más, el fuego en sus miradas era evidente.

-Tan malvado y hermoso...- Murmuraba Sebastian cuando caminando detrás de su amo lo seguía para el comedor donde desayunaría. Ciel con una sonrisa se dejaba admirar y aunque era muy vergonzosa y peligrosa su petición anterior la disfrutaría si era solo con su mayordomo.

 ** _Gracias por seguir esta sensual historia, les agradezco su aceptación y espero les guste esta continuación._** ** _Besos *_**


	3. 3 Marcas

La mañana parecía pasar lentamente para el joven conde quien encerrado en su despacho pretendía trabajar pero no podía concentrarse, ¿Quién lo haría? Después de la intensa madrugada y sobre todo por el hecho de que había intimado más de lo normal con su mayordomo, pero el recordarlo excitado, sonrojado y jadeando cuando sus manos lo tocaban de forma tan lasciva en esa parte de su anatomía hasta ahora desconocida, de solo rememorar ese excitante momento se estremecía.

-¿Cómo pude hacer eso?- Se decía así mismo recostando desanimado su cabeza al escritorio, cerrando los ojos podía percibir todavía como ese líquido espeso de su demonio se escurría entre sus dedos y se alteró un poco al recordar su lasciva petición, era como que en ese momento otro Ciel se hubiera posesionado de él, siendo tan tímido se sorprendía de cómo pudo pedir tal cosa.

-Creo que fui muy atrevido...- Casi se lamentaba al repasar esa petición en su mente pero ahora sería humillante retractarse.

-Ese idiota pensará ahora que soy un pervertido...- Volvía a desanimarse como queriendo estrellar su cabeza al frio escritorio por su confusión reciente, además porque no era algo que le desagradara, al contrario su cuerpo le pedía más, el solo pensar ser tocado por su sensual mayordomo lo excitaba, era ahora un debate entre su mente y cuerpo, entre la cordura y la locura que provocaba estos inesperados jueguitos de los dos.

-Maldito Sebastian... esto es lo que provocas.- Murmuraba resignado al imaginarse ser sometido por su demonio en su cama, escabullendo sus manos sobre su entrepierna pretendía liberar la tensión, pero unos golpes en la puerta le advierten detenerse, y más al escuchar quien era.

-Te serviré algo de té.- Decía de muy buen humor el mayordomo cuando entraba al despacho, muy al contrario de su amo que parecía muy serio y distante.

-¿Qué le sucede? Será...- Le cuestionaba Sebastian al notar esa fría actitud por parte de su preciado amo.

-¿Ya se arrepintió de lo que me pidió?- Seguía hablando al verse ignorado.

-No es eso...- Respondió el orgulloso conde.

-Yo no me rectifico de mis decisiones.- aclaraba con esa jactancia tan propia de él.

-Solo pensaba en que podríamos jugar más tarde.- Dijo en un murmullo como confirmando que no se arrepentía de su sensual petición, aunque si lo dudaba pero no podía mostrar vacilación frente a ese burlón demonio.

-Tengo ganas de jugar ahora...- Susurró suavemente el demonio a su oído junto con esa mirada y sonrisa provocativa haciendo estremecer al conde junto a él.

-No seas un viejo calenturiento.- Decía el jovencito sonrojado volteando el rostro pues sentía como su demonio quería besarlo.

-Además ¿por qué intentas besarme? , te dije que no quería besos.- Le regañó con fingida molestia.

-¿Por qué no? Dame una buena razón...- Fue la respuesta algo molesta de Sebastian al verse rechazado de nuevo, se moría por besar esos labios pero tampoco quería enfadar a su amo si le robaba un beso.

-Porque me parece algo sucio... nuestras bocas... tu saliva... la mía...- Hablaba con gesto de asco el conde tratando de disimular su verdadero sentir y el motivo por el que no quería ser besado todavía.

-Claro... no es más sucio que cuando tocas mi pene y su eyaculación tus pequeñas y traviesas manos.- Decia sarcástico y con una sonrisa el demonio al escuchar esa algo absurda respuesta.

-Dime la verdad... no es eso...- Le retaba mirando fijamente a los ojos de su amo.

-Te lo diré... si me das una razón para besarme y no me mientas.- Murmuró coqueto el conde con su dedo rozaba los labios de su demonio quien sentía derretirse con ese contacto pero que disimularía.

-Yo nunca le mentiré...- Aclaró serio Sebastian. -Quiero probar esos labios que parecen tan dulces, quiero comprobar si son tan deliciosos como se ven.- Fue su respuesta, Ciel al escucharla lo miraba incrédulo y no creía del todo esa respuesta o tal vez no era lo que quería escuchar.

-Solo eso...- Dijo en un medio suspiro el insatisfecho conde, quien dejó de acariciarlo.

-No me digas que querías una razón más romántica.- Le susurró al oído el demonio con algo de sarcasmo.

-Idiota...- Se le escuchaba susurrar al jovencito pero aun así no rompía ese seductor acercamiento.

-Querías que dijera... Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero confirmar mis sentimientos con un beso de tus pequeños labios- Le dijo Sebastian en un murmullo y sus dedos ahora acariciaban con firmeza sus labios.

-No juegues conmigo...- Hablaba el joven con el ceño fruncido apartando con mala gana esos dedos que lo acariciaban.

-Usted no juegue con este humilde servidor... le di una razón ahora quiero la suya...- Le decía galante el demonio rozando sus labios a su mano.

-Porque no... sería raro besarte...- Fue la fría respuesta del conde pero parecía ocultar algo más.

-No será que teme confirmar algo... He escuchado por ahí que a veces por un simple beso puedes conocer a tu alma gemela, a tu gran amor...- Le aclaraba el demonio con una cálida mirada esto hizo a su amo estremecer.

-¿Será cierto?- Murmuraba entre dientes el mayordomo acercándose para besar esos labios que tanto deseaba.

-Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé...- Se escuchaba decir a Ciel con una burlona sonrisa y empujándolo se alejaba de ese extraño acercamiento.

-Soy un demonio que desconoce muchas cosas... muchas emociones...- Se justificaba con un suspiro de resignación Sebastian mirando sugerente al conde que avergonzado desviaba la mirada, esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, no creía que sería posible mantener un tipo de relación solo física con ese demonio que parecía devorarlo con la mirada, además aunque quisiera engañarse, estaba mezclando sentimientos.

-Debo trabajar... retírate...- Ordenó malhumorado el conde como evidencia de su confusión, el mayordomo lo entendía y aunque pudiera burlarse prefirió no hacerlo y sin decir más obedecería.

-Sebastian...- Le llamaba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa al mayordomo que se disponía a marcharse.

-Piensa en algo que pueda satisfacerme...- Aclaraba el menor con una mirada desafiante no se dejaría vencer tan fácil por el demonio, quien complacido acataba esa nueva orden y con un "Sí, mi señor" salía del despacho con una gran sonrisa. Pasaron pocas horas y ya eran las cinco de la tarde, el conde cansado se estiraba por casi ya terminar sus labores del día, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, molesto se preparaba a regañar a quien entraba sin su consentimiento, entonces vio que era Sebastian que hábilmente cerraba con seguro la puerta, y sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía frente a él, callado el demonio pero sin borrar una perversa sonrisa de sus labios desabrochaba el chaleco y camisa de su amo con rapidez sin darle tiempo de refutar.

-Ahora no...- Murmuraba el conde sonrojado al dejar su pecho descubierto, pero a la vez se excitaba por el momento ver el fuego en la mirada de su demonio que no se apartaba de la suya, arrodillado frente a él, encendía su pequeño cuerpo, y aunque su boca negara aquel desliz su cuerpo lo reclamaba.

-Los juegos son más divertidos cuando son repentinos.- Le susurraba Sebastian sobre sus labios con apenas milímetros de distancia, sintiendo como el cálido aliento de su amo tan cerca del suyo parecía algo errático.

-Alguien podría pasar y oírnos...- Se trataba de justificar el conde para evitar ese encuentro sintiendo el aliento de su mayordomo.

-No te preocupes querido... Los mandé al jardín.- El demonio seguía hablando de forma tan provocativa sobre su amo, este le prohibió besarlo pero nunca dijo que estuvieran así de cerca.

-Hoy jugaremos con esto...- Explicaba el mayor sacándose sus guantes pellizcaba esos bellos y tiernos pezones de joven señor que al sentir ese contacto jadeó sutilmente.

-Te haré correrte solo con tocar esto...- Advertía travieso mientras cambiaba sus manos por su boca, comenzando a lamer seductoramente sus pezones y esa perversa mirada que no se apartaba de su excitado amo que sonrojado se dejaba consentir.

-Eso veremos...- Murmuraba el conde a la vez que trataba de reprimirse pero le era imposible, y sentir como esa lengua lamía algo tan sensible de su adolescente anatomía lo hacía simplemente delirar, no sabía que en su pecho se escondía una zona erógena tan exquisita, sin duda su cuerpo escondía algunos secretos y quien mejor que Sebastian para descubrirlos todos, esto pensaba con una pícara sonrisa sin imaginar que esa boca comenzaría a mordisquear y a la vez a succionarlo de forma lenta y seductora sus endurecidos pezones, haciendo que con fuerza se aferrara a su asiento.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba sintiendo como ese sensual ejercicio le provocaba una erección, algo que el demonio aprovecharía comenzando a restregarse a él a la vez que succionaba con fuerza, el conde se deleitaba de aquello y percibía el olor del cabello de su demonio, sin notarlo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su negra cabellera, era tan sedosa al tacto, Sebastian sonreía sin ser visto, cuanto le alegraba sentirse consentido por su amo.

-Tus colmillos me hacen cosquillas...- Murmuraba con dificultad al hablar el jovencito cuando sentía esos filosos colmillos raspar uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era pellizcado, sonrojado y cediendo al placer notaba que estaba por correrse.

-Lo sé...- Dijo el demonio restregándose con más fuerza sobre su erección y mordía uno de esos botones rosas tan endurecidos.

-Se...bas... tian...- Se escuchaba en medio de un gritillo al conde cuando eyaculaba en su ropa interior, avergonzado enseguida se tapaba con la mano para que no se viera la humedad en su pantalón de color azul claro.

-Eres delicioso...- Le murmuraba satisfecho Sebastian con rapidez quitaba esas manos y lamía sobre ese pantalón humedecido, el conde solo desviaba la mirada.

-Estúpido me dejaste unas marcas...- Replicaba el conde cuando sentía arder un poco su pecho, después del placer apenas ahora sentía el leve dolor de las mordidas y succionadas, notaba alrededor de sus pezones unas pequeñas manchas rojas, que aunque las tratara de quitar con la mano no podía.

-Nadie más las verá... no te alteres.- Dijo Sebastian con esa sarcástica sonrisa mientras miraba fijamente al joven hermosamente sudoroso y sonrojado, quien molesto comenzó a arreglar su ropa e ignorar la ayuda que le ofrecía su galante mayordomo.

-En la noche prepararé algo para ti...- Eran las palabras algo desafiantes del conde pues él no podía quedarse atrás en este extraño juego de seducción.

-¿Vas a seducirme?- Dijo burlón el demonio.

-¿Crees que no podría? No me subestimes...- Aclaró más desafiante el jovencito con certeza en su mirada. Levantándose de su asiento salía del despacho ordenando a su demonio que no lo siguiera, con prisa llegaba a su habitación.

-Si piensa que yo no puedo provocarlo se equivoca.- Dijo para si cuando entraba a la parte de su habitación donde tenía su gran armario con sus ropas y demás accesorios de vestir.

-Creo que tendré que usar algo de aquí...- Terminaba de decir al buscar en una caja de disfraces, de las tonterías que le regalaba su prometida, tal vez algo de ahí algo serviría, su objetivo era hacer gemir de placer al demonio con uno de esos trajes, si solo con verlo masturbarse en la mañana lo excitó no se imaginaba como reaccionaria cuando lo viera con un disfraz que el seguramente disfrutaría, con una traviesa sonrisita veía ese traje.

Hola... espero les haya agradado este capitulo...

besos *


	4. 4 Seducción

Sebastian ansioso miraba a cada rato su reloj, ya era de noche y todos ya iban a descansar, esa ansiedad era notada por los demás sirvientes que desde la mañana notaron algo extraño al mayordomo de la mansión, cuando se alejó comenzaron a murmurar.

-¿Qué le pasará?- Decía Meyrin entre preocupada y curiosa.

-Tal vez tiene una cita con una bella dama- Respondía el cocinero junto a ella sin recelo alguno, más bien parecía jactarse de su calidad de hombre también.

-¿Qué?...- Exclamaba sorprendida y algo celosa la sirvienta al imaginarse a Sebastian con alguna mujer y no ser ella la afortunada.

-No te pongas celosa... tu nunca serás del gusto de Sebastian...- Le decía cruelmente el cocinero enojando a la mujer al escuchar esa dura realidad.

-Cállate...- Se le escuchaba murmurar a ella conteniendo sus ganas de dispararle con la pistola que escondía bajo su uniforme.

-Y como se suponen que deben ser de su gusto...- Murmuró de forma sarcástica al cocinero tratando de calmarse.

-Me imagino que deben ser mujeres altas, tal vez rubias, con un buen cuerpo... apasionadas, hábiles no torpes... No lo sé...- Respondía cerrando los ojos se imaginaba una mujer así.

-¿tú crees que el joven amo se lo permita?- Dijo triste la mujer al ver sus ilusiones rotas, además como mayordomo no se le permitía este tipo de relaciones.

-Él lo hace dormir temprano ni lo notará el joven amo.- Decía travieso Bard con una sonrisa, la sirvienta callada se quedaba pensando en esa supuesta rival sin sospechar que no era una mujer por la que Sebastian se mostraba ansioso, se sorprendería al saber que era su pequeño amo el que pretendía seducir al mayordomo esa noche. El mayordomo parado fuera de la habitación de su amo esperaba la indicación de entrar, mientras tanto el jovencito se terminaba de arreglar, y el disfraz que pretendía mostrar no salía como lo pensaba, sin duda para vestirse era torpe pero obviamente no podía llamar a su mayordomo por ayuda, así que trató de hacerlo lo más sencillo posible pero eso no restaba la sensualidad que su cuerpo emanaba al vestirse así.

-Maldición solo a mí se me ocurre hacer estas tonterías... pero no puedo arrepentirme ahora...- Murmuraba para sí mismo cuando estaba dentro del baño terminando de arreglarse, sonrojado no creía ver el Ciel que el espejo reflejaba, contrarrestando su fría personalidad de siempre, golpeándose la cara se daba valor y al fin daría comienzo a ese juego de seducción de esa noche.

-Sebastian... puedes entrar...- Decía Ciel tras la puerta semiabierta del baño, el mayordomo no espero dos veces el llamado ansioso entraba, sorprendiéndose de no ver a su amo cerca, suponía que así era su juego.

-Recuéstate en la cama y deja encendida solo la luz de la mesa.- Le ordenaba sin dejarse ver, eso emocionaba más al demonio, pensando que todas sus fantasías se cumplirían esa noche, que su amo le ordenara recostarse en su cama daba pie a muchas pervertidas ideas, obedeciendo cumplía las peticiones sin titubear.

-Como digas joven amo... ¿Algo más?- Le dijo cuándo se acomodaba en la cama, pensar que esa cama su amo la noche anterior se había saciado explorando su cuerpo le excitaba un poco.

-¿Qué más quieres?- Dijo molesto el conde que se armaba de valor para salir.

-No sé... me puedo quitar la ropa o algo más que tú quieras, no seas tímido en pedirlo...- Respondía coqueto el demonio miraba atento la puerta del baño esperando que ese pequeño ser saliera en cualquier momento.

-Claro que no...- Le gritó Ciel entre avergonzado y molesto.

-Cierra los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga...- Seguía ordenando el mayordomo con esa sonrisa traviesa que no borraba de sus labios le obedecía, escuchando como la puerta parecía abrirse un poco más y unos pasos se acercaban.

-He estado esperando este momento...- Murmuró más ansioso Sebastian sintiendo como su amo se le acercaba.

-Cállate... arruinas la magia...- Se escuchaba decir con fingida molestia al sonrojado conde mientras lentamente caminaba hacia la cama.

-Magia... ¿Crees que esto es mágico? Eres tan dulce...- Se le insinuaba divertido el demonio con una sonrisa pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Solo cállate...- Se escuchaba susurrar al jovencito mientras se subía a la cama por el lado contrario donde estaba Sebastian.

-Aun no te veo y me tienes todo alterado...- Confesaba emocionado y algo sudoroso el demonio sintiendo como su hermoso amo gateaba en la cama acercándose.

-Está prohibido tocar... solo yo puedo tocarte...- Fueron las palabras al oído de forma sensual del conde este aliento hizo estremecer gratamente al mayordomo que se contenía con todas sus fuerzas,

-que cruel eres...- Le susurró también a su oído, ambos estaban excitados al tenerse de esa manera, Ciel con una pícara sonrisa se sentaba sobre el vientre firme de su demonio.

-Nhn...-Jadeaba Sebastian al sentir ese pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, además se percibía que no tenía mucha ropa.

-Abre los ojos...- Le ordenaba Ciel con algo de extraña timidez, el demonio se sorprendió al ver a su amo vestido de esa manera.

-Jo.. joven... amo...- Tartamudeaba Sebastian el otro desviaba la mirada apenado, el tener solo las medias, ropa interior pequeña, una cinta que envolvía su pecho a manera de la envoltura de un regalo y esas estúpidas orejas de gato, lo hacían sentirse ridículo.

-¿Me veo mal?- Preguntó con fingida inocencia al ver la reacción estupefacta del demonio que se había quedado por fin callado, este volteó el rostro tapándose la parte de la boca.

-Oye idiota... no te burles...- Decía enojado Ciel al verlo actuar de esa manera, pensaba que se le estaba riendo, su supuesto disfraz no había causado el efecto deseado pensaba humillado.

-No me burlo... me está sangrando la nariz...- Respondía Sebastian nervioso y avergonzado ante la acusación, nunca antes un humano lo había hecho que su nariz sangrara de la excitación, buscaba entre su ropa un pañuelo,

-Idiota...- Susurraba Ciel divertido con una sonrisa al menos por ahora iba bien su plan.

-Deja ver...- Le dijo acercándose al rostro de su mayordomo que se secaba el par de gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz, esto solo lo provocó más, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y agitadamente respiraban.

-Me enloqueces...- Susurró el mayor devorando con la mirada a su pequeño y travieso amo.

-¿En serio?- Cuestionaba con fingida duda el conde que travieso restregaba cariñoso su rostro al de su excitado mayordomo quien aferraba sus manos a las sabanas para no tomarlo allí mismo, sintiendo como esas peludas falsas orejas rozaban también su piel.

-Y apenas estoy empezando...- Dijo Ciel al sentir como su demonio se agitaba más y luchaba por controlarse, separándose y con más confianza desabrochaba el chaleco y la camisa de su demonio, dejando su pecho al aire.

-Voy a ver si funciona contigo lo que hiciste conmigo en la tarde...- Insinuaba con picardía el conde el mayor suspiraba resignado aunque no le gustara verse sometido por un humano, si era por su querido amo lo hacia gustoso.

-Soy un ser sensible aunque no lo parezca...- Murmuraba al notar la mirada perversa de su amo que parecía estudiar a detalle el pecho de su mayordomo, era la primera vez que lo veía y le gustaba mucho, sin esperar mucho comenzó a lamer uno de sus pezones, eso hizo que el demonio se alterará por vez primera sentía esa lengua tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo.

-Ahh...- Gimió sutilmente al sentir como esa lengua agilitaba su movimiento y le proporcionaba placer, el conde travieso sonreía sin dejar de hacerlo.

-Ciel... tu lengua... es deliciosa.- Se escuchaba decir al excitado mayordomo sintiendo como esa pequeña lengua que tantas veces vio lamer la cuchara de un postre ahora la pasaba sensualmente sobre su piel, era simplemente excitante.

-Cállate... no interrumpas las labores de tu amo...- Le regañó con fingida molestia el joven de traviesa mirada que disfrutaba del sabor de la piel de su demonio le regalaba un mordisco en su pezón erecto.

-Además quien te dijo que puedes tener la confianza de llamarme por mi nombre.- Se apartaba de su pecho, mirándolo mal lo abofeteaba con altivez dejando roja su mejilla.

-Estamos en tu cama, tu semidesnudo sobre mí devorando con tu boca mis pezones, dejemos los formalismos a un lado... ¿No te parece?- Refutó con una perversa el demonio sin bajar la mirada a su amo, lo desafiaba travieso.

-Eres un atrevido... perro maleducado- Le volvía a regañar golpeándolo al rostro, estos maltratos solo excitaban más al demonio pues notaba como su ahora pequeño amante lo disfrutaba, su mirada y sonrisa de complicidad lo delataban.

-Querido... tengo un leve problemita entre mis piernas... ¿Me ayudas?- Le dijo con un puchero el mayordomo señalando su entrepierna, el conde miró de reojo hacia atrás y notaba un bulto, con un bufido de fingida molestia se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sino lo hago yo... ¿Quien más?- Le respondió copiando las palabras que su demonio le dijo en la mañana, el otro sonreía divertido, no había duda solo su amo sabia como divertirlo, intrigarlo y complacerlo, halándolo del brazo lo acercaba a su rostro y con su otra mano apagaba completamente las luces de la habitación, quedándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Hola...

gracias por seguir este fic

besos *


	5. 5 Travesura

Sebastian apagó la luz mientras halaba del delicado brazo de su amo para acercarlo más y así poder saciar esas ansias de besarlo, aunque este se lo había prohibido, no podía resistirlo más cuando sus labios rozaron un fuerte golpe resonó en la oscura habitación.

-¡Te dije que no me tocaras...!- Le gritaba el conde enojado ante ese atrevimiento, apartándose encendía la luz mientras su demonio resignado suspiraba, su amo estaba jugando al difícil y eso ya comenzaba a molestarle, pero no haría evidente su molestia así que con una falsa sonrisa no dejaba de verlo.

-Si no sabes acatar las reglas de un juego, no vale la pena jugar contigo...- Refutaba molesto el jovencito que no podía negar el bochorno de su rostro de lo provocado por un leve roce, disimulando su vergüenza fruncía a la fuerza el ceño.

-Lo siento, no quería enojarte tanto...- Trataba de tranquilizarlo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta que su amo en realidad no aceptaba ser besado no por molestarlo sino que simplemente era un tierno contacto que el jovencito estaba temeroso de dar.

-¡Lárgate!- Gritaba Ciel al notar esa sonrisa algo burlona de su demonio.

-Entiendes que si me voy es como que hubieras perdido, después de todo no me complaciste.- Le respondió con jactancia se disponía a levantarse de la cama, pero la mano del sensual conde lo detuvo.

-Tú perdiste por no seguir las reglas...- Murmuraba malhumorado mientras lo detenía,

-Deberías sentirte halagado al hacerme perder el autocontrol.- Fueron las palabras de Sebastian que decidió quedarse en la cama al notar como su amo comenzaba a ceder, después de todo era fácil manipular en estos temas, el conde chasqueó la lengua y respirando profundo decidió calmarse.

-¿Seguimos?- Cuestionó Ciel retomando su actitud sensual, de reojo notaba como la erección de su pervertido demonio persistía, aun con la discusión que mataba pasiones seguía clamando por atención. Con una pícara sonrisa comenzaba su plan seductor, ver caer a su demonio a sus pies, anhelaba verlo delirar de placer, se sentó sobre su vientre bajo pero esta vez dándole la espalda que estaba apenas cubierta, y con esa ropa se notaba su pequeño y apetecible trasero una vista perfecta para Sebastian que sentía excitarse más con el pasar de los segundos, desabrochando el conde con torpeza su pantalón se hacía más visible el "bulto" en la ropa interior de su ahora compañero de este tipo de jueguitos.

-Sebastian... Aquí está algo húmedo...- Murmuraba travieso el joven de pícara mirada cuando palpó con sus ya no tan inocentes manos esa erección bajo la tela humedecida de su ropa interior.

-Y es tu culpa...- Dijo con una sonrisa de excitación el demonio sintiendo como esas manos tocaban esa parte ahora muy vulnerable de su cuerpo, le emocionaba ver como su pequeño amo daba rienda suelta a sus perversas emociones, era alguien diferente a su actitud amargada de siempre.

-¿Sabes?... si nuestros miembros se rozaran sería muy excitante... Claro que es una simple sugerencia...- Hablaba con claras intenciones de que esa sugerencia se cumpliera, pues el solo imaginarse sus erecciones friccionarse lo estremecía, el jovencito dudoso lo miraba de reojo, pero no le parecía mala idea pues su cuerpo comenzó también a experimentar ese extraño calor que lo hacía derretirse ante su demonio.

-Vamos... ya sentí que por ahí hay algo que también se endureció...- Le animaba el demonio con una voz muy suave casi como un susurro, conteniendo sus deseos de acariciar su espalda descubierta.

-Pero esa no sería una idea mía... es trampa...- Murmuraba indeciso el menor pues su plan no era precisamente ese que su demonio planteaba.

-No importa, pretendamos que se te ocurrió a ti...- Dijo extasiado el demonio, sentía como su miembro latía levemente al no ser atendido de forma adecuada, ya no le importaba quien ganaba o perdía, pero obviamente a su orgulloso amo le costaría admitir ayuda en su plan.

-¿Crees que sea divertido?- Dijo incrédulo Ciel mirándolo de reojo nuevamente.

-Si... lo será, ya verás... - Fue la rápida respuesta del apuesto y ahora excitado mayordomo, no entendía como cada gesto de ese niño le llevaba de a poco al abismo del placer.

-Bájate tu pequeña y apretada ropa interior.- Casi rogaba el demonio, quien contenía sus ganas de arrancar esas telas que cubrían la parte más apetecible de ahora de su joven amo, quien maliciosamente se restregaba con sutileza.

-Por cierto... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Cuestionaba curioso el demonio al ver esa apretada ropa, no la recordaba, el conde se volteaba al otro lado para quedar frente a su ansioso demonio.

-Estaba entre una ropa de cuando era más pequeño...- Era la respuesta simple del conde que se sonrojaba levemente al darse cuenta como su ropa infantil ahora servía para un perverso propósito.

-Pobrecito el miniCiel debe estar ahogándose...- Dijo burlón y sarcástico el demonio señalando la notable erección de Ciel que parecía vibrar con los segundos que conversaban.

-Idiota... no le pongas nombre a mi pene.- Reclamaba entre avergonzado y molesto el joven, aunque le parecía gracioso esa idiotez dicha por su ferviente amante lo disimulaba.

-Lo siento...- Susurró con una pequeña risilla el demonio, cuando vio que su amo comenzaba a bajarse su apretada ropa interior, Sebastian pasaba saliva, pues la escena era lasciva en sí.

-Nhn...- Jadeaba Ciel sonrojado tratando de apretar sus labios cuando su miembro se liberaba y se alzaba, además sentir como su intimidad caliente rozaba sobre el vientre desnudo de su demonio, le hizo llenar de placer... y a la vez eso le molestaba pues se suponía que él era quien debía seducir al mayor y estaba sucediendo lo contrario.

-Ciel... acuéstate sobre mí... procura que se junten...- Le indicaba con una mirada seria al conde, quien sonrió ante esa actitud, pues al parecer los dos estaban llegando al límite, el demonio bajaba de prisa su ropa interior.

-¿Así...?- Con falsa sumisión el jovencito obedecía, recostándose sobre él, se acomodaba sensualmente con cada roce los dos temblaban del placer que se provocaban al sentirse asi, sus miradas se cruzaban con intensidad como devorándose solo con verse, sus miembros rozaron firmemente.

-Nhn...- Jadearon los dos ante ese sensual roce, Ciel se retorcía sobre él, mientras su lengua acariciaba sutilmente el pecho de su amante que no hacía más que aferrar sus manos a las sabanas al no poder tocar a su amo, así que decidió cambiar de posición, lentamente se sentaban en medio de la cama, pero sin romper distancia buscaron la comodidad de masturbarse de forma simultánea, sus erecciones estaban erguidas y el líquido preseminal facilitaba que las manos traviesas del conde estimularan sus falos con delicia.

-Quiero tocar también...- Pedía el demonio con firmeza, mientras veía como Ciel parecía que se le dificultaba la estimulación pues sus manos resbalaban, además el placer lo estaba estremeciendo y le hacía perder fuerza en sus manos.

-Lo permitiré solo porque mis manos no alcanzan...- Dijo con fingido orgullo, el demonio le sonrió gustoso y sus manos se ajustaban a las de su pequeño amo, casi entrelazándolas comenzaban un frenético movimiento haciéndolos delirar a ambos, sus miradas se chocaban de vez en cuando porque tanto era la excitación del momento que les hacía cerrar los ojos por momentos,

-Ahh...- Se les escuchaba a la pareja gemir cuando sus miembros humedecidos parecían fusionarse en ese sensual movimiento, sudorosos y sonrojados parecían llegar al clímax, y en unos segundos con un fuerte gemido mezclado con el grotesco sonido de sus falos que vertían sus esencias con fuerza entre sus manos, rendidos se recostaban en la cama cada cual en su lado con el respirar agitado.

-Felicidades pequeño... lograste tu objetivo...- Decía con la respiración entrecortada al demonio mirando como su pequeño amo junto a él aun tiritaba de placer.

-Siempre lo consigo...- Se le escuchó decir en medio de su éxtasis con una sonrisa jactanciosa le devolvía la mirada.

-Eres hermoso... nunca te lo había dicho... ¿Verdad?- Le halagaba Sebastian mirándolo con devoción conteniendo sus ganas de acariciarlo, pero como tenía sus manos manchadas de una exquisita mezcla de eyaculaciones, era mejor contenerse para no enojar a su amo.

-No con palabras... pero yo sé que lo piensas- Murmuraba más tranquilo Ciel recuperando el aliento miraba de reojo a su demonio.

-Que modesto eres...- Le reprochó con falso resentimiento el mayor.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo?- Preguntó coqueto a su amo que se quedó pensando por segundos en esa pregunta, y verlo semidesnudo, despeinado, sudoroso pero mortalmente atractivo, tuvo una simple respuesta.

-Supongo...- Respondió el joven con una pequeña sonrisa sin evidenciar lo mucho que le atraía la belleza física de su demonio.

-Debes dormir... hoy ha sido un día muy agotador.- Le dijo Sebastian levantándose de la cama se arreglaba sus ropas, era peligroso estar así cuando no podía tocarlo ni intentar algo más con él, era mejor alejarse antes de hacer alguna locura.

-Sebastian...- Le llamó el conde halándolo del brazo lo obligaba a recostarse de nuevo.

-Dígame...-Dijo galante el mayordomo sintiendo solo como su amo se recostaba de forma tierna a su lado, refugiándose en sus brazos, ambos en silencio se quedaron cuando sin notarlo en ese cálido abrazo Ciel se quedó dormido después de ese ajetreado día.

-Mi joven amo...- Susurró con un suspiro el mayordomo y aprovechando que dormía le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios como sellando el primer día juntos de los muchos que vendrían.

*

 ** _Hola... espero les guste este capitulo..._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por su aceptación..._**

 ** _besos *_**


	6. 6 Complicidad

Pasaron varios días y las nada inocentes travesuras que realizaban amo y mayordomo escondidos en alguna de las habitaciones de la mansión aumentaban su intensidad en cada sensual encuentro, aunque el orgulloso conde persistía en su deseo de preservar la virginidad en sus labios y trasero, se le dificultaba cada vez más porque el libido en su cuerpo parecía desbordarse.

-Nhn... Sebastian...- Se le escuchaba gemir muy bajo al conde junto al oído de su demonio que devoraba con delicia su cuello, sintiendo como el calor de esa cercanía aumentaba, sonrojado cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindaban esos labios y esas manos que lo acariciaban con firmeza por partes de su cuerpo que solo a su demonio le tenía permitido tocar.

-Lizzy... está en la... otra habitación...- Susurraba extasiado el conde con el respirar agitado, que sentía como el temor de ser descubiertos aumentaba el frenesí de su apasionado demonio, quien con sus manos acariciaba su entrepierna con fuerza haciéndolo tiritar de placer.

-Es tu culpa... no debiste decir la palabra clave...- murmuraba en voz baja el demonio con una pícara sonrisa.

-Idiota... odio tus juegos...- Replicaba conteniendo su deseo el jovencito, recordando como prácticamente fue llevado a la otra habitación solo por pronunciar la palabra "gato" en la conversación inocente con su prometida.

-Los disfrutas querido...- Alegaba el mayor sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa recordando como Ciel se prestó también para con un tonto pretexto dejar a su prometida en la habitación contigua esperándolo, estaba ansioso aunque ahora pretendiera no estarlo.

-Quiero besarte...- En un susurro seductor el demonio le hablaba al oído con sus dedos tocaba sus labios como conteniendo el deseo de saborearlos pero lo que recibió fue la mirada fulminante de su amo negándose molesto a esa petición ya muchas veces rechazada.

-Será cuando mi hermoso amo lo decida... lo sé...- Dijo resignado Sebastian desviando la mirada, y ya que no podía besarlo por lo menos su deliciosa piel era libre de saborear.

-Desteto tu extraña timidez...- Murmuró con una irónica sonrisa cuando entre besos bajaba por su pecho para llegar a una parte de la anatomía de su amo necesitaba atención urgente, Ciel casi ignorándolo solo volteaba la cara con un gesto altivo propio de él, pero esa altivez desapareció cuando la lengua vengativa de su demonio comenzó a juguetear con su ombligo antes de llegar al objetivo principal, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza pero de inmediato tapó su boca porque temía ser escuchado por su prima, con malicia esa lengua humedecía su ombligo, esa extraña coquilla lo hacía estremecer, la excitación lo hacía tiritar, haciendo que el mismo con afán comenzara a desabrochar su pantalón ya no podía resistirlo más, su miembro erecto necesitaba estimularse, cuando rodaba su pantalón por sus delgadas piernas algo calmó su ímpetu.

-¡Ciel...!- Era el llamado de la niña que se escuchaba por el pasillo como buscándolo, los dos cómplices del placer se miraron intrigados entre sí.

-Déjala que siga buscando... tú y yo tenemos un asunto por terminar...- En un casi inaudible murmullo le hablaba el mayordomo que no dejaba de mirar la puerta aunque tenía seguro, no podía evitar sentir temor de que lo descubriría.

-Sé que estás ahí... ¿Por qué te escondes?- Se escuchaba hablar a Lizzy tocando la puerta con ansiedad donde estaban ellos.

-Tch...- Con un chasquido de lengua el mayordomo resignado se levantaba y acomodaba su traje, esa niña terca parecía no querer irse y eso le molestaba, tomando a su amo en brazos lo llevaba detrás del escritorio.

-Quédate aquí cariño...- Dijo con naturalidad el demonio con una sonrisa escondiéndolo tras el escritorio.

-¿Cariño?- Cuestionó entre sorprendido y avergonzado el conde ante tal palabra de afecto, y sonaba tan sincero de parte del demonio, recordaba que así sus padres se llamaban, suponía que era una palabra del lenguaje de parejas, ¿Pareja?... se quedó pensando sin notar que el mayor ya se había marchado y escuchaba que abría la puerta.

-Señorita Elizabeth, estaba revisando unos documentos muy importantes del amo...- Hablaba con esa amable pero fingida sonrisa el mayordomo a la joven.

-Lo siento Sebastian, es que estuve buscando a Ciel y no lo encuentro.- Respondía ella con algo de arrepentimiento al notar la seriedad del mayor.

-Dijo que iba al baño...- Alegaba el demonio.- ¿lo buscó en su habitación?- Cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa para no mostrarse molesto.

-Escuché ruidos aquí y pensé que aquí estaría.- Con recelo decía la joven mirando sospechosa el despacho.

-No está...- Dijo seriamente el otro. -¿No me cree? Me ofende su duda... pero si quiere revise y comprueba que no está.- Aclaraba con un gesto de resentimiento y a la vez le ofrecía entrar con un ademán de manos.

-Iré a buscarlo a su habitación.- Murmuraba la jovencita con una sonrisa, pues no había motivo para sospechar de que Sebastian le mintiera.

-Termino mi asunto aquí y la sigo.- Dijo con una rara sonrisa el demonio, que ella no intuía a que se debía.

-¿Tardarás?- Murmuró intrigada después de todo era muy curiosa y el mayordomo parecía dejar su seriedad a un lado para mostrar su lado travieso.

-No creo... es muy rápido, unos segundos y termino.- Aclaraba Sebastian pensando en lo que haría con su amo que estaba bajo ese escritorio, seguramente estaba tan excitado y apunto de venirse por la tensión del momento que solo con un poquito de estimulación lo haría correrse, Ciel que lo escuchaba fruncía el ceño pues el temor de sentirse descubierto lo había excitado un poco y con su mano se estimulaba, le faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis, además de eso la palabra "cariño" rondaba su mente, provocándole más... internamente rogaba que esa chiquilla se marchara, avergonzado se daba cuenta del pervertido en que se estaba convirtiendo, masturbándose cuando su prometida lo buscaba, solo escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos presurosos de su mayordomo acercándose a él.

-Idiota... no juegues así conmigo... casi me da un infarto el pensar que te tomara la palabra y viniera a buscarme.- Murmuraba conteniendo el deseo el jovencito pero simplemente no podía engañar al demonio que recibía manotones de fingida molestia, percibiendo lo caliente que estaba su amo, ya conocía tan bien sus gestos que no le sorprendía su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado, con su boca negando acercamiento, más sus ojos rogaban que lo tocaran, como lo había predicho, él estaba por venirse.

-Su prometida se hubiera sorprendido de ver ese bulto entre sus piernas.- Le murmuraba con lascivia al oído, ese aliento cálido lo estremecía, con fuego en sus miradas las cruzaban.

-Tal vez se hubiera emocionado y terminaba tu asunto.- Insinuaba coqueto el conde sin dejar que el astuto demonio le ganara esta partida de indirectas.

-¿Tratas de darme celos?- Cuestionó Sebastian con la mirada ardiendo en un rojo carmesí, estaba molesto en solo pensar compartir algo tan suyo como su amo, con tosquedad debajo del escritorio lo abría de piernas, inmutándolo por completo,

-Ella no podría hacerte esto...- Dijo con erotismo el demonio antes de devorar con su boca ese miembro que vibraba por la tosquedad de su movimiento, Ciel trataba de hacerse el difícil, de refutarle su atrevimiento pero era tan delicioso y placentero sentir esa lengua y colmillos rozar su erección humedecida con brusquedad, que se dejaba llevar, tapándose la boca trataba que sus gemidos no se escucharan.

-Nhn...- Eran un leve jadeo que se le escapaba cuando ya no podía seguir tapándose la boca, el placer que su sirviente le regalaba era maravilloso, sonrojado le halaba el cabello entre suave y fuerte, como indeciso de que hacerle pues al parecer así también estaban sus sentimientos, en la ambigüedad, y odiaba sentirse de esa manera.

-Venia de la biblioteca...- Se escuchaba decir a Ciel cuando minutos después se encontró a su prometida en uno de los pasillos, estaba tan serio que nadie se imaginaría de lo que venía haciendo con su mayordomo, debajo de su aparente inocente escritorio que tembló cuando él con fuerza lo empujó cuando llegó al éxtasis.

-Qué raro... yo te busqué ahí...- Dijo ella con duda.

-Seguramente nos cruzamos...- Aclaraba el joven sin dar mayor importancia al tema.

-Estás algo diferente...- Murmuraba confundida la niña al notar en la mirada de su primo un destello distinto.

-Estoy igual que siempre.- Fue lo que escuchó en respuesta a su insinuación del frío Phantomhive.

-¿Estás enamorado? No sé... hay algo en tu mirada...- - Cuestionaba con extrañeza su prometida, casi sin pensarlo fue la primera idea que se le cruzó por la mente.

-No... ¿Por qué dices eso?- Respondió entre molesto y nervioso el conde, pues esos temas opacaban su firmeza, y ahora más, porque al escuchar esa insinuación la imagen de Sebastian fue la primera que pensó inconscientemente.

-¿No estás enamorado de mí?- Seguía deduciendo algo celosa la joven pero a la vez ilusionada, pues tal vez esperaba una confirmación de los sentimientos por parte de su frio y tímido prometido.

-No estoy enamorado de ti, ni de nadie...- Decía Ciel con enojo pues no le gustaba que lo interrogaran y menos con un tema como ese.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero...- Musitó la joven al sentirse ofendida por esa respuesta, solo se veía que salía de la mansión junto a su sirvienta para irse en su carruaje, el conde tampoco la detendría más importante era la confusión que sentía ahora, ¿enamorado? ¿Enamorado de su idiota mayordomo? Es sensual, atractivo, agradable, gracioso y lo provocaba en extremo pero ¿Estaba enamorado? Sacudiendo la cabeza trataba de negarlo cuando tropezó con alguien sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿De qué me perdí?- Eran las preguntas de Sebastian cuando miraba a su amo, su curiosidad era el por qué su prometida se había marchado molesta.

-No me fastidies tú también.- Fue la respuesta que recibió el mayordomo mirando como el jovencito se le alejaba y parecía refunfuñar de coraje, eso lo hizo sonreír y sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo para que se calmara ya en la noche encontraría respuestas y tal vez mucho más.

-¿sigues molesto?- Advirtió el demonio un par de horas después entrando a la habitación de su amo que pretendía leer un libro.

-No te interesa...- Dijo cerrando el libro y se cruzaba de brazos, insinuando que seguía molesto pero esos berrinches solo provocaban más al demonio, que con una mano escondida a su espalda quería sorprender a su pequeño y malhumorado amo.

-Tal vez algo de pastel de chocolate te hará cambiar tu humor.- Decía sonriente mostrándole la sorpresa que le había traído, su postre favorito.

-Déjame solo...- Eran las palabras de Ciel torciendo la mirada pero se notaba que quería ese pastel, se veía delicioso. -Pero deja el pastel.- Terminaba de decir con ese orgullo que no engañaba a su mayordomo, quien con una sonrisa se le acercaba y se lo ofrecía, sin dudarlo el goloso conde lo tomó y comenzó a degustarlo todo a vista y paciencia del otro que no dejaba de verlo, se deleitaba de verlo feliz.

-¿Estás mejor?- Cuestionó el demonio cuando su amo le entregaba el plato vacío, con mejor humor parecía más accesible el pequeño pues se sentaba al espaldar de la cama, señal de que quería al mayor junto a él.

-Tu mayordomo te hará sentir mejor.- Susurró Sebastian sentándose a su lado y comenzaba a comer las mínimas migajas del pastel que su amo en su desespero por comer había regado en su camisa y en su rostro, Ciel comenzaba a deleitarse de ese otro dulce que le ofrecía su mayordomo, esos cálidos labios recorrerle lo estremecían.

-¿Qué te dijo para enfadarte así?- Cuestionaba el mayor cuando lo miraba al rostro y entre lamiditas pretendía seducirlo.

-Una estupidez...- Respondió Ciel desviando la mirada. -No quiero hablar de eso...- acertaba a decir sin mirarle pero dejándose consentir.

-Dime...- Le pedía el seductor demonio con sus caricias sabía que lo convencería.

-No...- Se negó su pequeño cómplice de travesuras sexuales, ante esta negativa el demonio le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, punto débil del conde que jadeó preso del deseo ante este leve contacto.

-Dijo que estaba enamorado...- Respondió para que ya no siguiera mordiéndolo. -y no lo estoy...- Refutó molesto ante la mirada sorprendida de su demonio.

-Su prometida es muy perspicaz, debe ser eso de la intuición femenina.- Murmuraba algo burlón, ahora lo entendía todo. -Aun así no le veo el motivo de enojarse por eso... después de todo es mentira. ¿O no?- Decía para provocar a su amo.

-Es una idiotez... una ridícula idiotez.- Le dijo algo sonrojado el conde con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero esa ridícula idiotez te atormenta...- Insinuaba travieso el otro. -No debes avergonzarte si estás enamorado de mi...- Continuaba diciendo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban.

-Nadie se enamoraría de un idiota como tu.- Fue el refunfuño del joven que se negaba a una verdad que parecía que no podía seguir ocultando para si mismo.

-Compruébalo y bésame... con un beso se puede saber si estás enamorado o no.- Casi le desafiaba el astuto demonio halándolo para que sus rostros se acercaran.

-No voy a besarte...- Se negaba Ciel con fingida molestia, pero en el fondo ya deseaba besarlo sabía que sus encuentros se intensificarían más, si formaban vínculos más íntimos como el de sus labios, esa duda cautivaba al demonio que no le apartaba la mirada, ni lo dejaba que se le apartara, cuando de repente vio con sorpresa como su amo cerraba los ojos y levantaba su boca, como haciendo el pico de un ave, era tan adorable que el demonio no evitó emitir una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te burles...- Se le escuchaba decir al resentido y molesto conde que deshacía su intento de ser besado, ahora se sentía más ridículo que antes.

-No me burlo, esa sonrisa fue de nervios mezclada de alegría...- Aclaraba arrepentido Sebastian sin dejar que su amo se le alejara.

-Por burlarte, ahora tú cierras los ojos y has la boca como esperando un beso...- Era el extraño castigo del travieso conde, el otro sonrió y se prestaba a la petición que no le molestaba para nada.

-¿Venganza?- Murmuró el demonio cuando hizo exactamente lo que su querido amo le pidió. Sintió como el joven parecía sonreír, seguramente se veía ridículo pero no le importaba, callado sentía como este se le acercaba, Ciel lo besaría y eso le emocionaba, cual princesa dormida esperaba el beso de su pequeño caballero, y así fue; pues los cálidos y dulces labios de su amo comenzaron a rozar los suyos, un beso torpe e inexperto pero el más hermoso que el demonio había recibido en su miserable existencia, con una sonrisa se dejaba besar.

Hola!

Gracias por leer y seguir este fic, les agradezco su apoyo... nos leemos pronto

besos *


	7. 7 Autocontrol

Pensamiento de Ciel

Se siente tan bien rozar sus labios, es mucho más dulce que mi té favorito o que el postre más delicioso que mis labios hayan percibido, tiene sus ojos cerrados y parece emocionado pues se nota como se estremece a mi roce, es tan hermoso podría tenerlo así por siempre, esta sensación... es cálida, que siento que me quema con delicia, mis mejillas están sonrojadas, las siento arder, además mi corazón late con prisa parece que se sale de mi pecho. ¿Estoy enamorado? ¿Era cierto eso de que con un beso podría entender mis sentimientos? ¿Amo a este demonio idiota? Tantas cosas se oponen entre nosotros, pero con un beso parece que esas diferencias desaparecieran, aunque confieso que me siento algo incómodo al pensar lo que hago en la cama que mis padres compartieron un día, ellos se amaban y era normal que hicieran estas cosas, pero... seguramente morirían de vergüenza si me vieran hacer esto, tratando de seducir a un hombre que ni siquiera es humano, es un vil demonio, pero es el demonio que ha cambiado mi vida, ha llenado este vacío de mi alma... si esto es amor, no debería sentirme culpable... ¿Verdad? y estas tonterías es lo que pienso mientras lo estoy besando.

-¿Qué piensas?- Le escucho decir mientras su aliento se mezcla con el mío, eso me hace sonrojar más.

-No hables...-Refuto con fingido enojo pero es la vergüenza la que me mata ahora.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa el muy idiota sin abrir los ojos sigue sumiso dejándose cautivar por mis besos. Un beso torpe es lo que le estoy regalando a este demonio que debió recibir muchos besos más profundos y apasionados que este, seguramente se debe estar burlando por mi inexperiencia.

-Te obligo que me enseñes a besar... quiero besarte como lo hacen los amantes.- Irrumpo el ambiente silencioso y tranquilo con esta petición tan inesperada para él y para mí, surgió de mi deseo inconsciente, el hace un gesto raro con su rostro, un gesto adorable pero sigue sin abrir los ojos.

-¿En serio?- Me cuestiona confundido por tan repentina petición, me quedo callado sin responder a su pregunta.

-No me hago responsable lo que un beso anhelado y lleno de deseo provocará después.- Es la advertencia entre desafiante y seductor de mi demonio percibo esa sonrisa algo burlona que se perfila en sus labios.

-Claro que no caeré en eso... hoy solo practicaremos besos...- Le advierto también con molestia pues sus tontos desafíos me fastidian, solo sonríe y ahora es el que comienza a rozar sus labios a los míos.

-Se autocontrolarme... no soy idiota.- Digo mientras siento ese roce cobrar más fuerza, me atrae a su cuerpo con firmeza a la vez con delicadeza, abre sus ojos y su mirada parece destellar un poco, y sin previo aviso comienza a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua se ha colado a mi virginal boca, entre jadeos trato de acoplarme a su ritmo, aunque me costó un poco hemos logrado sincronizar en los besos, besos que sin darme cuenta me hicieron descontrolarme, a mi perspectiva solo han pasado unos minutos pero sentirme desnudo, sudoroso y con Sebastian igual que yo gruñendo sobre mí, mientras siento como algo cálido llena mi interior, me hacen volver a la realidad y me pregunto en mi mente "¿Qué hice?"Fin del pensamiento de Ciel

Pensamiento de Sebastian

Este beso es tan torpe y a la vez tan dulce, lleno de inocencia y pureza, puede percibir su alma vibrar con cada roce que me regala, quisiera abrir los ojos y poder ver su expresión, me lo imagino con su rostro sonrojado y su mirada llena de vergüenza, es tan tímidamente hermoso... Que privilegiado me siento de ser el primero que sus labios besan, quisiera corresponderle pero sé que se enojaría si me propaso, ahora me doy cuenta de mis palabras, esas palabras juegan a mi contra ahora mismo... Con un beso podíamos descubrir si estabas enamorado o no, y ciertamente lo que sospechaba se confirma dentro de mi ser, esta calidez que nadie había provocado es... amor.

Sublime sentimiento que experimenta un vil demonio como yo, es un sacrilegio para los que de alma supuestamente pura se vanaglorian de ello, el cielo debería estar cayendo ahora, los ángeles deberían venir a rescatar a esta alma que sucumbido a mis encantos, bella criatura humana que me ha enamorado, de tantas personas que conocí y me intrigaron, ¿Por qué este niño? ¿Este mocoso caprichoso y orgulloso me humilla con este sentimiento? Con un beso inexperto me ha callado para siempre. Noto que está pensativo y que titubea un poco.

-¿Qué piensas?- Le cuestiono sin abrir los ojos sentir nuestros alientos chocar me cautiva más.

-No hables...- Me advierte el muy orgulloso, cuando la vergüenza lo debe estar consumiendo.

-Lo siento.- Le digo sutilmente y dejo que continúe con su tierna labor, mis brazos me claman por tomarlo y apegar más nuestros cuerpos pero prefiero mantener la calma y no entorpecer la velada. Me pregunto qué pasará por su mente ahora mismo, debe estar batallando igual que yo, porque siento que se contiene.

-Te obligo que me enseñes a besar... quiero besarte como lo hacen los amantes.- Me dice repentinamente, me sorprende mucho por esa petición no creí que me pediría algo así, pero escucharlo me alegra.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto entre emocionado y confundido, puede ser bien una trampa de su parte, pero al quedarse callado sé que es una sincera y atrevida petición de su parte.

-No me hago responsable lo que un beso anhelado y lleno de deseo provocará después.- Advierto de forma provocativa, porque sé que solo un beso bastara para que nuestros cuerpos puedan sucumbir al deseo

-Claro que no caeré en eso... hoy solo practicaremos besos...- Me advierte con altivez como prediciendo mis intenciones ansioso ahora tomo la iniciativa y comienzo a rozar sus pequeños labios con sutileza.

-Se autocontrolarme... no soy idiota.- Le escucho decir mientras se estremece ante mis roces, mis brazos lo atraen hacia mí con firmeza ya no puedo soportar más el no verlo, al abrir los ojos contemplo su hermoso rostro sonrojado y su mirada llena de vergüenza, eso solo me provoca y comienzo a besarlo como me lo ha pedido, con timidez el trata de acoplarse a mi ritmo, mientras yo me deleito con su boca y lengua que tienen un leve sabor a té dulce, poco a poco él va acoplándose y eso me motiva más, sin darme cuenta de los minutos que han pasado, solo siento como un orgasmo me hace estremecer y me hace bañar su interior con mi excesiva eyaculación, mientras el en medio de sus gemidos parece confundido.Fin del pensamiento de Sebastian.

Ese beso tomaba más fuerza con el pasar de los segundos, el conde que parecía seguro de mantener el autocontrol de su cuerpo para no sucumbir ante el encanto de su pasional demonio, pero nunca se imaginó lo difícil que sería, las emociones y sentimientos le estaban haciendo una mala pasada, ese beso encendía el fuego en su cuerpo que ya había sido parte del deleite del otro que no dejaba de acariciarlo en medio de esos besos que aumentaban su intensidad, le embargaba tanta calor que la ropa comenzaba a estorbarle, esto lo intuía el audaz demonio que sin pensarlo dos veces le despojaba de sus prendas, recostándolo semidesnudo en la cama se le colocaba encima. El joven miraba con algo de molestia a su amante, pues de cierta forma se sentía humillado por no mantener sus palabras anteriores, eso de mantener el autocontrol, lo hacían ver como idiota ahora, pero lo que no sabía es que a Sebastian no le importaba aquello, no tenía ni animo de burlarse, solo quería poseerlo, pues ya las ansias no podía controlarlas tampoco, un poco más aliviado el conde seguía en su sesión de besos y caricias atrevidas, pero su demonio todavía no se desvestía y a él le gustaba ver su cuerpo aunque nunca se lo dijera.

-Quítate la ropa.- Ordenaba excitado Ciel que solo mantenía su ropa interior, el mayordomo obediente hacia caso y con prisa mandaba a volar sus prendas de vestir, incluida su ropa interior, el joven pasó saliva pues notó la evidente erección de su viril demonio, bajándose sus prendas quedaba igual de desnudo, ambos unieron sus labios en un libidinoso beso que aumentaba el calor de sus cuerpos, que rozaban con fuerza.

-¿Dolerá?-Cuestionaba el jovencito que a pesar de su excitación se tensó un poco al escuchar la petición de su demonio, que le rogaba que le permitiera introducir su erección en su pequeño pero dilatado ano.

-Un poco...- Le respondió con erotismo Sebastian que lo masturbaba en ese momento para que dejara la tensión a un lado, entre gemidos el conde trataba de no pensar demasiado en el dolor pero le era imposible, calculaba la voluptuosidad del miembro viril de su demonio y su pequeño "agujero" donde pretendía meterlo, por donde lo viera no veía la posibilidad que le entrara.

-Va a entrar, no te preocupes...- insinuaba con perversión el demonio como adivinando el silencioso cuestionamiento de su amo, que esa noche perdería su virginidad. Sebastian con su lengua comenzó a prepararlo lo que menos quería era traumarlo con su primer encuentro sexual, trataría que fuera lo menos doloroso posible, con su saliva trataba de lubricarlo lo más posible, mientras tanto Ciel solo con esa lengua embistiéndolo lo estaba haciendo llegar al éxtasis, sin darse cuenta se corrió molestando un poco al otro que sentía su virilidad estallar también, pero no quería correrse afuera sino dentro de la cavidad anal de su amo. Aprovechando que Ciel se retorcía de placer por el pequeño orgasmo experimentado se sentaba y comenzó a rozar su pene contra el trasero del joven que se estremecía todavía, hizo unos leves movimientos de roce sin llegar a penetrarlo.

-Ahh...- Gemía Ciel cuando solo la punta de esa erección se le introducía y su mirada se tornó llorosa.

-Seré cuidadoso... lo prometo...- Decía entre jadeos el demonio sintiendo como ese ano atrapaba su miembro con delicia, no podía imaginarse como se sentiría al meterlo todo, manteniendo la calma lo introducía lo más lento que podía, poco a poco la introducía y el joven con la mirada llorosa sentía como corrompían su interior con calidez y dureza, le dolía pero a la vez le complacía, sonrojado, sudoroso escondía su rostro pues no quería que Sebastian viera sus lágrimas evidencia de la poca inocencia que le quitaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Cuestionó el demonio cuando ya lo había introducido casi todo y sentía tocar la próstata del pequeño, que deliraba de dolor y placer.

-Si... sigue tocando ahí.- Le rogaba fuera de si el conde pues ese pequeño roce a su próstata lo hizo vibrar de placer, haciéndolo olvidar un poco de dolor, el demonio con un movimiento suave se movía por dentro de su pequeño que gemía entre sus brazos.

-Nhn...- jadeaba Ciel que parecía irse olvidando del dolor y dándole mayor amplitud al placer, pues con un roce ya no le satisfacía. Sebastian lo predijo y explicándole brevemente le pedía permiso de salir y entrar de su interior para así golpear con fuerza ese punto que le hacía delirar. Y así lo hicieron con estocadas profundas y con mayor fuerza lo embestía con delicia, los amantes que se refugiaban en medio de acalorados besos y abrazos para seguir en su faena, abriéndole más las piernas el demonio sentía que ya no podía soportar más y con certeza daba las ultimas embestidas, en una última gruñó con fuerza dejando salir toda su eyaculación, mientras Ciel que segundos atrás se había corrido por tercera vez se retorcía y aferraba a las sabanas, pero al sentir ese líquido recorrer cálidamente en su interior y ver a su demonio como nunca delirar de placer, entraba en razón y ahora se cuestionaba si era correcto lo que había hecho.

 ** _Muchas gracias por seguir este sensual fic espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su voto y comentario *_**

 ** _besos *_**


	8. 8 Remordimientos

El conde se mostraba muy confundido a la vez avergonzado, molesto pero complacido porque aun sentía en su todo su ser recorrer esa ola placentera que cálida lo estremecía y lo hacía delirar muy bajo, sentía su pecho exaltado, pero al notar en como había caído en las garras de su seductor demonio por un simple beso le hería el orgullo, justamente cuando minutos atrás había sentenciado por su propia boca el no perder el autocontrol, y verse ahora todo acalorado y lleno de fluidos tanto fuera y dentro de su cuerpo se enojaba, pero más que con Sebastian era consigo mismo, pues el demonio ni percibía la confusión de su amo solo estaba sobre él llenándolo de mimos y besos con los ojos cerrados como en un trance del que no quería despertar.

-Sebastian...- Le gritó el jovencito con molestia pues la actitud tan cariñosa de su mayordomo solo aumentaba su ahora confusión. El otro lo escuchó llamarle pero lo ignoraba pues no quería acabar con la magia del momento, pero pronto sintió como las bellas y delicadas manos de su pequeño le halaban el cabello con fuerza apartando sus labios de su piel sudorosa que besaba.

-¿Qué?- reprendió molesto el demonio al ver la mala actitud de su amo, que lo empujaba pues aún tenía en su trasero el miembro humedecido de su ahora amante.

-Quítalo...- Murmuró más que enojado estaba avergonzado el jovencito al sentir todavía dentro de su interior ese intruso que parecía no apartarse de él.

-Es de buena suerte estar así con un demonio. ¿No lo sabias?- aclaraba con una sonrisa travieso el demonio tratando de seguir cariñoso con su amo para quitarle lo malhumorado, Ciel algo incrédulo dudó de esa aseveración por unos segundos, pero después entró en razón, aun si eso fuera cierto ¿Acaso necesitaba suerte si tenía a Sebastian a su lado?

-Déjate de tonterías... y sácalo...- Replicaba el jovencito que en su rostro perduraba un hermoso rubor y un extraño brillo en la mirada, aquellos pequeños detalles que hacían embelesarse más al demonio enamorado y persistía en su intento de estar en esa actitud amorosa con el otro de ceño fruncido.

-Se supone que los humanos se ponen de buen humor después de hacer algo así...- Eran las resignadas palabras del mayor quien al sentir que sus muestras de verdadero afecto no cambiaban el humor de su renuente amo, sino más bien parecía molestarlo más pues este lo empujaba, sin más que hacer en medio de un pequeño jadeo de ambos se separaron de esa sublime unión que sus cuerpos habían formado.

-¡No quiero verte...!- Se escuchó el grito del conde preso de la vergüenza pues sentía como de su interior los restos de la eyaculación de su demonio mojaban la cama, el demonio rehuyó la mirada asesina de su amo y parándose de prisa buscaba algo para limpiarlo.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado?- Cuestionaba tratando de ser comprensivo el demonio cuando desnudo se le acercaba con un pañuelo para limpiarlo, el conde se ocultó bajo las sabanas pues sentía como en su cuerpo se formaba un calor extraño, pues el solo imaginarse que Sebastian rozara con sus manos esas partes "sucias" lo excitaba en sobremanera, y no quería caer de nuevo en esa misma noche.

-Solo lárgate...- Le habló bajo las sabanas, sintiendo la presencia de su demonio a su lado quien ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Me siento utilizado...- Habló con burla el mayordomo sentándose a su lado como un último intento de calmar a su pequeño y amado humano, trataba de ponerse en su lugar, apenas era un niño entrando a la adolescencia, y ya había tenido sexo ardiente con alguien mayor y de diferente naturaleza, era comprensible estar un poco confundido, además sin contar su carácter tímido y a la vez orgulloso, se armaba de paciencia para controlar la situación.

-Me usa para darle placer y luego me bota como un pedazo de basura...- Terminaba de decir al ver como de las sabanas se asomaba el bello rostro sonrojado de su joven amo con un gesto de confusión pues no entendía por qué su demonio decía eso de sentirse utilizado.

-Eres insoportable.- Le dijo con mala cara el conde mirándolo a la vez con odio.

-Solo falta que me tire dinero a la cara y diga que me vaya.- Aseveraba con ese tono burlón característico del demonio con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se acercaba al menor para besarlo.

-¿Qué hablas?- Dijo sin entender el conde mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Me siento prostituido por mi amo...aunque fue mi amo quien abusó de mi ¿Cómo debería sentirme?- Hablaba el parlanchín demonio con una sonrisa y se prestaba a besarlo con dulzura, no podía resistir el regalarle un beso aun con ese pésimo humor que tenía.

-Yo no he abusado de ti...- Murmuró Ciel con algo de ingenuidad. -Soy un idiota, ni siquiera debería estar respondiendo a tus tonterías.- Dijo de inmediato como regañándose a sí mismo ignorando con fastidio ese intento de su demonio por besarlo.

-¿Piensa dormirse todo sucio...?- Preguntaba con sarcasmo y ya la paciencia se le estaba agotando, pues lo único que aspiraba el demonio después de esa hermosa entrega era dormirse junto a su amo, eso, o seguir experimentando esas sensaciones que nunca había sentido en un encuentro sexual.

-Si es lo que quiero... lo haré...- Le gritó Ciel junto con una bofetada pues el demonio ya rozaba sus labios con los suyos, esto ya colmó la paciencia del mayor que le brillaba en un carmesí su intensa mirada de fastidio.

-Que amante tan infantil me vine a buscar.- Refunfuñaba con coraje levantándose de la cama y buscaba su ropa, sintiendo como su mejilla ardía por la bofetada, el conde se dio cuenta que en verdad su amante estaba enojado y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Infantil?- Murmuró entre molesto y nervioso, no sabía si detener a Sebastian pero de hacerlo su orgullo de nuevo se opacaría.

-Eso es lo que eres...- Dijo el demonio mirándolo de reojo, sentía en su ser que lo consumía el coraje, sabía que Ciel es un orgulloso y eso lo sabía muy bien, pero el tampoco permitiría que lo humillara.

-Lo disfrutaste hasta los gritos y ahora sales con esta idiota actitud.- Le dijo en voz alta en forma airada dejando paralizado al jovencito que escuchaba por primera vez tan molesto a su demonio, y nunca le había hablado de esa manera, eso lo entristecía y dolía pero no se lo daría a entender.

-Soy tu amo todavía... no deberías hablarme así.- Le regañaba el menor intentando mostrarse fuerte, el demonio con prisa medio se vestía, y se prestaba a marcharse, no sin antes decirle estas palabras -Entonces compórtate como el adulto que ya eres... Buenas noches.- y salía de la habitación tirando la puerta dejando asombrado al joven, nunca Sebastian se había enojado tanto con él, y el coraje que sentía de antes se transformaba en tristeza.

-Sebastian...- Murmuraba el joven con tristeza pues tal vez su demonio tenía toda la razón, era una entrega que ambos disfrutaron pero en lugar de aceptarlo, él lo tomó con una actitud impropia, ahora en su mente repasaba si tal vez hubiera sido diferente su actitud en este momento en lugar de sentirse mal ahora podría estar siendo consentido por el atractivo demonio, dormido en sus brazos fuertes y pecho cálido. En medio de un suspiro se levantaba el conde pues sintió la fuerte necesidad de ir al baño, sentía sus piernas temblar al ponerlas sobre el suelo y en cada paso su cadera parecía doler un poco, suponía que era un dolor normal después de lo que hizo y con paso firme pero algo molesto llegó al baño.

-¿Qué haces?-Cuestionaba el joven saliendo del baño y sorprendido veía a su demonio ya vestido como siempre arreglando la cama donde habían estado juntos minutos atrás.

-No podía dejar que duermas todo sucio... ¿Dónde quedaría mi estética de mayordomo?- Refutaba malhumorado el demonio pero eso obviamente tenía otras intenciones, él no quería estar molesto con su hermoso amo.

-¿Solo lo haces por eso...?- Preguntaba con una actitud más tranquila el otro quien desnudo desviaba la mirada.

-Si digo otra cosa te enojaras... ¿verdad?- Hablaba con un aire de resentimiento el demonio también desviando la mirada y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-No pensaba terminar esta noche así...- Se escuchaba en un murmullo al demonio, dando la iniciativa a una reconciliación.

-Es nuestra primera pelea...- Murmuraba con una sonrisa el conde, ahora se daba cuenta de ese detalle, muchas veces habían discutido pero jamás de esa manera, parecían una pareja de verdad.

-Después de nuestra primera vez juntos...- Susurró con una sonrisa el demonio sentándose en la cama y el conde caminaba de prisa parándose frente a él y parecía querer decir algo pero se notaba que no podía.

-Eres un idiota...- Le gritó mientras en sus mejillas se formaba un fuerte sonrojo y su mirada se iluminaba de forma muy tierna, era su peculiar forma de disculparse.

-Eres un mocoso.- Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa como aceptando esa disculpa tan extraña, la pareja se miró fijamente y no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando con pasión y deseo se unían sus labios en un profundo beso mientras sus cuerpos se recostaban en la cama de nuevo.

-Hiciste mal en poner sabanas limpias... volveremos a ensuciarlas.- Era el insinuante comentario de Ciel al oído de su demonio después de ese apasionado beso y percibiendo que esa noche seria larga para los dos. A la mañana siguiente el conde recibió la visita de su prometida quien regresó a disculparse por su actitud del día anterior, pero solo recibió la noticia de que este estaba en cama un poco indispuesto y no podría recibirla.

-Pobre Ciel... vendré a verlo mañana.- Le decía la joven al mayordomo después de que al fin entendió que no podía recibir su visita.

-Pobre Ciel... hoy no podrá moverse.- Murmuraba el demonio con una pícara sonrisa pues era cierto eso de estar indispuesto, después de su excitante noche juntos, el jovencito no podía ni caminar por el fuerte dolor en sus pequeñas caderas.

-¿Suerte?... ¿Esto es suerte?- en un susurro hablaba Ciel mientras se masajeaba las caderas, pero no se arrepentía del placer experimentado y solo esperaba recuperarse pronto para seguir probando de esa "suerte" que el demonio le regalaba con tanta fuerza y profundidad, con una perversa sonrisa ante ese sucio pensamiento el jovencito se cubría con las sabanas.

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, y espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado...

besos


	9. Necesidad

Pasaron unas pocas semanas donde esos encuentros apasionados de los amantes solo les ayudaba a complementarse mejor cada día y cada noche, cada uno parecía volverse adicto del delicioso cuerpo del otro, pues el no tenerse cerca les provocaba una extraña soledad, ninguno lo admitiría abiertamente mucho menos el conde que se remordía los labios en ocasiones en pedir un beso o una caricia a su demonio para saciar las ansias de su ser, no quería verse necesitado ni vulnerable ante los ojos de su atractivo y varonil mayordomo, quien últimamente era el que daba la iniciativa a la relación, a quien, eso comenzaba a molestarle un poco, aunque sabía que su amo era algo frío y distante a veces, no comprendía su actitud de los últimos días cuando parecía que iba tomando más confianza en su relación de repente se volvió algo retraído, y no entendía el motivo aunque era algo evidente pero la ingenuidad jugaba en Sebastian pues no lo notaba, ciertamente no conocía a fondo el sentir y las emociones humanas, y mucho menos las de un adolescente.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestionaba Sebastian con una sonrisa al ver a su amo desanimado en el escritorio de su despacho revisando unos papeles, este levantó los hombros a modo de respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Hablaba el conde sin levantar la mirada de esos papeles, sentía su corazón latir fuera de si por la sola presencia de su mayordomo, su preocupación le halagaba pero con indiferencia disimulaba este sentir y las ansias de tirar esos papeles al suelo y pedirle a Sebastian que lo haga suyo ahí mismo pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

-Por nada... pareces molesto...- Respondió con un aire triste el demonio pues su pequeño amante ni una mirada le regalaba, se sentía una molestia o un estorbo para él, el corazón enamorado de un demonio era vulnerable a veces también, pensaba el en su mente.

-Hay mucho trabajo acumulado...- Se escuchaba decir con aire cansino al conde que trataba de ignorar a su demonio, quien tratando de animar esa conversación con una pícara sonrisa comentaba -Es que nos tomamos muchos tiempos de descanso.- Ciel al escucharlo sabía que eso era cierto aunque él no le pidiera el tener intimidad, si el demonio se lo insinuaba el accedía de inmediato, caía en sus garras, eso le molestaba y confundía a la vez era otra forma de mostrarse vulnerable.

-Ni me lo digas...- Murmuró al escuchar esa verdad, y sintiendo como este se le acercaba para provocarlo, con una seña de mano le ordenó detenerse.

-¿Eso te molesta?- Cuestionó con seriedad el demonio deteniendo su paso, una mezcla de coraje y tristeza le provocaba ese rechazo. -¿Qué cosa?- otra pregunta por respuesta comenzaba a indisponer al mayor y sin reparos le dijo lo siguiente -El estar juntos... ¿Te molesta?- Fue su cuestionamiento y casi reclamo era algo que quería saber porque esa pregunta le rondaba en los últimos días.

-No preguntes tonterías...- Fue la respuesta molesta del conde que al fin le dirigía una mirada pero llena de coraje, a Sebastian le dolía ese trato y aunque podría seguir la discusión prefirió callarse y tragarse las palabras que pensaba en ese momento.

-Lo siento...- solo acertó a decir con la mirada dolida y llena de tristeza mientras salía del despacho.

-Tú no lo entenderías...- Hablaba para sí mismo el conde en voz muy baja, esa leve discusión y ver esa mirada en su demonio le dolía también, estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado perdidamente de él, pero le avergonzaba el admitirlo y esa sensación de dependencia lo lastimaba, nunca había sentido el necesitar a alguien como sucedía con el demonio con quien tenía un mortal contrato, estaba confundido y esa confusión le causaba pesar, solo quería estar a su lado. Llegó la noche y después de pasar unas horas de evidente frialdad, ambos estaban en la habitación del conde quien con su pijama se prestaba a dormir.

-Buenas noches...- Advertía Sebastian antes de marcharse, esa noche como las dos anteriores no dormiría con él, así que no rogaría tampoco el quedarse, dormirían solos cada cual en su cama, Ciel desviaba la mirada y solo bastaba que dijera un "quédate a mi lado" y solucionarían esa brecha de indiferencia que se marcaba ahora en su relación, pero el orgulloso joven solo se despidió también con un buenas noches y se recostaba en la cama, su amante con pena se marchaba, no quería obligarlo a estar a su lado si no era necesario ya, cerrando la puerta salía.

-Sebastian...- Hablaba el orgulloso conde cuando de su sueño despertaba en medio de la oscura madrugada algo exaltado, sintiendo como el sudor bañaba su frente, bajó las manos a su ropa interior y sintió como estaba algo humedecida y una erección podía palparse, no era para menos ese sueño erótico en que su demonio lo embestía con fuerza en la bañera lo provocaron más allá de su sueño, avergonzado trataría de solucionarlo por su cuenta, colando sus manos dentro de su ropa interior comenzaba a estimularse sintiendo como esa sensación placentera lo tranquilizaba poco a poco, aunque se sentiría mejor si era Sebastian que con su boca lo ayudara, pensaba lascivamente mientras persistía en su sensual labor.

-No lo necesito...- Murmuraba entre pequeños jadeos mientras su mano hacia un movimiento más rápido, con su otra mano desocupada pellizcaba sus pezones erectos, tratando de complacerse mejor, aunque no lo admitiera con su boca le hacía falta su sensual demonio quien con un solo beso a veces lograba que lo hiciera correrse cuando con su mano lo estimulaba, así era la intensidad de él... pero negándose a llamarlo persistía en seguir solo su "trabajo".

-Nhn...- Jadeaba cuando estaba a punto de correrse, bajándose la ropa interior dejaba su trasero desnudo al tosco roce de las sabanas que lo acariciaban, en un leve gemido sentía el éxtasis que su masturbación provocaba, con su eyaculación escurriéndose entre sus dedos, solo acertó a acariciar su ano de inmediato, primero uno lo introducía y este le provocaba placer, abriéndose de piernas sentía su erección levantarse nuevamente mientras introducía su travieso dedo pero uno no le bastaba con el pasar de los segundos, con dos aunque era placentero por más profundo que los introducía no lograba llegar al punto donde Sebastian lo llevaba al abismo de placer extremo. Acomodándose en cuatro y con su rostro pegado a la almohada se trataba de embestir lo mejor posible, con su otra mano se masturbaba con rapidez, quería llegar al orgasmo sin ayuda de "él", pero le era difícil, el pensar en su rostro triste lo hizo paralizarse, y el orgullo se lo tragó. Con una voz entrecortada lo llamaba en un tímido susurro sacando los dedos de su interior.

-Te necesito... Sebastian...- Susurró con vergüenza al admitir eso, y no solo lo necesitaba en el ámbito sexual sino en todas las formas posibles, pero por ahora le haría saber que su intimidad no era igual sin el a su lado. La puerta retumbó, a la vez que se abrió se cerró y una sombra se acercaba a la cama.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- Cuestionaba Ciel quien sentía como su amante trepaba a la cama. -Desde el comienzo...- Fue su respuesta mientras comenzaba a rozar su miembro erecto al ya preparado ano de su pequeño y sonrojado amante, quien sentía la fuerte necesidad de ser embestido pues el latir incesante de sus paredes anales clamaban por atención,

-Me corrí contigo allá afuera...- Habló el demonio que introducía de a poco su miembro en ese cálido y humedecido trasero que tanto extrañaba, el conde jadeaba placenteramente y sus manos se aferraban a las blancas sabanas.

-Perro malo...- Murmuró entre pequeños gemidos al sentir como toda esa erección entró con facilidad hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Sebastian lo abrazó por la espalda y su rostro se acercaba al suyo sus respiraciones agitadas y ansiosas se percibían con mayor cercanía.

-Te necesito también... mi vida sin ti no es posible...- Le susurró al oído, Ciel al escuchar esa declaración no podía sentirse más contento, era lo que él pensaba pero que no diría, robando un beso a su lascivo demonio daban inicio a su noche de reconciliación. Exhaustos después de una agotadora faena de placer ambos se abrazaban en medio de las sabanas desarregladas y sucias, todavía sentían ese estremecer de éxtasis recorrerles por entero.

-¿Sabes por qué no debes avergonzarte por sentir que me necesitas?- Le decía Sebastian cuando sus respiraciones se regulaban mirando amorosamente a su amo a quien no dejaba de acariciarlo.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo el pequeño que sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, como le gustaba tocar el sudoroso pecho de su demonio.

-Porque yo te necesito más de lo que tu podrías hacerlo...- Fue la respuesta sincera del demonio a quien ya no le importaba exponer sus sentimientos de amor y dependencia de esa manera.

-Eres un ridículo... diciendo tales ¿Deberías avergonzarte?- Decía nervioso y avergonzado quien escuchaba esa declaración amorosa.

-Soy un sin vergüenza así que no me importa...- Refutaba con una sonrisa el mayor. -Si lo sé...- Le susurró Ciel sobre los labios de forma tan cariñosa.

-Cuando quieras algo de mí, un beso, una palabra, una mirada... solo pídelo... soy todo tuyo.- Alegaba con certeza el demonio abrazándose al joven con emoción.

-¡Ya cállate!- exclamaba en medio de ese abrazo Ciel tratando de soltarse, aunque amaba a su demonio por esas reacciones pero fingía el resistirse, pero le hacia sonreír que después de todo en el ámbito del amor ambos eran primerizos.

Muchas gracias por seguir este sensual fic :3 espero haya sido de su agrado no olviden dejar su comentario


	10. 10 Dolencia

Era muy temprano en la mansión Phantomhive y en la habitación del conde se notaba el sutil movimiento de las sabanas. Ciel quien apenas abría los ojos se despertaba notando como su ahora amante a su lado parecía dormir plácidamente mientras uno de sus brazos le rodeaba, embelesado no dejaba de mirar su bello rostro dormido era rara la ocasión que podía verlo de esta forma, pues generalmente era el atractivo demonio quien despertaba siempre primero.

Su mano comenzó a quitar los mechones de cabello del rostro de su demonio para poderlo contemplar mejor, esa suavidad de su piel le fascinaba rozar, con devoción lo acariciaba aun cuando ya no había mechones que quitar, odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero sentía que se odiaría más si no lo hiciera, esas caricias lo provocaban a seguir, ya no podía solo permitir a sus manos ese contacto así que su rostro levemente sonrojado lo fue acercando al otro que seguía dormido. Primero sus narices rozaron de forma cariñosa, pronto sus labios no resistieron y rozando sus mejillas se acercaba con lentitud a su boca que permanecía un poquito abierta.

-¿Qué es esa molesta forma de dormir?- Le susurraba sobre los labios con fingida molestia pero le gustaba como sus alientos se mezclaban entre sí, una pequeña risilla se escapaba del mayordomo que escuchaba la molestia de su pequeño amo quien de todas formas no dejaba de besarlo sutilmente.

-Buenos días...- Susurraba el demonio mientras abría los ojos, el joven que se apegaba a él parecía dar la iniciativa, pues con un profundo beso le daba el "buenos días" a su manera, desde hace una semana se mostraba más cariñoso y sin cohibirse con Sebastian, quien emocionado recibía ese amoroso saludo, un beso que les quitaba el aliento era la mejor forma de empezar el día, cuando se separaron, el mayor con una sonrisa acariciaba el hermoso rostro de ese jovencito que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Hoy estás de mejor humor que anoche...- Comentaba el demonio cuando recordaba cómo la noche anterior su pequeño estaba algo irritable por tal motivo no llegaron a intimar, entendiendo el motivo de su malhumor al final terminaron durmiendo juntos sin pelearse.

-Anoche no me sentía bien...- Respondía desviando la mirada, pues era vergonzoso el motivo de su molestia la noche anterior.

-¿Ya no te duele?- Cuestionaba con algo de preocupación Sebastian haciendo que su pequeño amante lo mirara.

-Un poco...- Murmuró entre dientes, pero se notaba lo incomodo que era hablar del tema, pues no era fácil admitir que su ano estaba un poco lastimado por la actividad inusual que tenía con su ardiente amante.

-Lo siento... creo que debería controlarme más.- Se disculpaba arrepentido y lleno de culpa el demonio recordando el motivo por el cual el jovencito estaba algo adolorido, no era algo grave pero si debía tener más cuidado, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo.

-No es para tanto...- Hablaba Ciel sin dar mucha importancia al tema, y con un pequeño beso calmaba a su mayordomo pues se notaba su pesar.

-Deja revisarte...- dijo el mayor sentándose en la cama, tomando un pequeño pomo de crema que era la que utilizó en la noche para calmar el malestar del joven, quien traía a su mente el vergonzoso momento en que Sebastian colocaba la crema en su ano.

-Claro que no... es muy vergonzoso.- Advirtió lleno de vergüenza, una extraña vergüenza que hizo sonreir al mayor.

-Eres tan gracioso... te hago cosas peores por ahí...- Murmuraba entre burlón y con picardía el demonio para calmar un poco la tensión que había en su pequeño, quien con mala cara se disponía a reprenderle.

-Solo cállate...- Le gritó más avergonzado aunque era cierto, pero no entendía por qué le avergonzaba que Sebastian le curara esa parte de su anatomía, si este la conocía mejor que nadie, o tal vez no era vergüenza lo que sentía sino que era la excitación que le provocaba esta situación y que le era muy complicada disimular, no quería parecer un enfermo sexual, excitarse de esa manera aun cuando le dolía y su ano estaba bastante irritado. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió que su demonio lo sometía en la cama con un brusco movimiento, dejándolo boca abajo, trató de resistirse pero al saber que le era imposible la lucha, solo escondió su rostro en la almohada y sentía como el otro bajaba su ropa interior, avergonzado se sonrojaba al notar que este abría con cuidado su trasero para revisarle.

-Está un poco mejor.- Decía animado el demonio al verificar que estaba mejor esta parte adolorida de su pequeño amo, quien se alegró de escuchar esta buena nueva.

-Pondré un poco de crema... en la noche tenemos esa velada fuera y debes estar bien...- Hablaba el demonio mientras se disponía a ponerle crema con su dedo índice. -Disculpa...- Alegaba cuando ya introducía su dedo con la crema, como no era visto por el conde se mordía los labios, pues también le excitaba estar así en esa seductora situación, Ciel al igual que su amante se mordía los labios para evitar que un gemido se escapara de su boca.

-Nhn..- Fue el sonido que se le escapó de los labios cuando sentía como ese dedo rozaba con delicia esa parte ahora sensible de su cuerpo, avergonzado escabullía más la cabeza en la almohada, sintiendo como con malicia el demonio parecía introducir un poco más ese travieso dedo, como estaba con esa crema penetraba más fácil además las llagas que tenía ya no dolían tanto.

-Querido... no hagas esos ruidos...- Insinuaba con erotismo Sebastian quien sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, su amo deliraba escondiéndose en esa almohada pues tampoco parecía negarse como lo hizo la noche anterior. Con lascivia lo miraba mientras seguía en ese sensual juego. Ciel se movía con lentitud y con su mano se prestaba a tocar su propia erección, levantando un poco la cadera comenzó a masajearla, descubriendo un poco su sonrojado rostro jadeaba muy bajo.

-Es tu culpa...- Decía entre jadeos mientras se masturbaba, el demonio sonriente y complacido se prestaba a responderle. -¿Yo?- Se le escuchaba decir con fingida inocencia mientras penetraba más su dedo, se moría por introducir dos pero tenía claro que no podía abusar tampoco, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo y así perderse lo que tenía planeado para la noche en esa fiesta. Tomando aire se tranquilizaba un poco y decidió que su amado debía llegar al placer, se lo merecía por aguantar el dolor de la noche anterior. Sin forzar mucho las embestidas, pero no por eso eran menos placenteras en un sutil movimiento seguía orillando al joven que se masturbaba frente a él al placer de un orgasmo.

-Ahh...- era el gemido del joven que con su mano agilitaba el ejercicio de placer que hacía en su miembro sintiendo como humedecido le facilitaba el movimiento.

-Cariño... ¿Puedo terminar por ti?- Cuestionaba el demonio que más que una petición era una especie de orden que el sabia como pedirla a su orgulloso amo, quien no se negó pues esa mano ágil de su demonio era la que más rápido lo haría correrse, acomodándose en cuatro sobre la cama con su ropa interior por las rodillas le daba paso a su sensual demonio que sacaba ese privilegiado dedo del interior del otro, bajándose el pantalón dejaba relucir su también erección, sorprendiendo un poco a Ciel pues sabía que era imprudente ese coito por ahora.

-No... Sebastian... tu cosa me va a doler...- Dijo con un tono entre serio y burlón el pequeño.

-¿mi cosa?... Más respeto con esta "cosa" que te complace...- Respondió a ese apelativo algo despectivo que su amo le había dado a su miembro, Ciel sonrió mientras con la mirada rogaba que lo besara y el demonio que conocía ya esos gestos acomodándose tras de él más apegado se le acercaba al rostro para besarlo, después de ese apasionado beso se separaron.

-Sé que no puedo hacerlo... no te preocupes, solo lo rozaré... te lo prometo...- Le decía al oído después de ese beso, regalándole otro pequeño se acomodaba para lo que harían a tan tempranos horas de la mañana.

-Más te vale...- Le advirtió el conde con la mirada seria, entonces el demonio con una mano tomaba el húmedo pero erecto miembro de su amo y comenzaba a estimularlo con fuerza con su otra mano tomaba su propio miembro y comenzaba a rozarlo en su trasero, abriéndolo un poco lo rozaba como una caricia que ambos extasiaba, se mantuvieron así por unos minutos en medio de jadeos, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas, hasta el punto máximo cuando sus cuerpos no resistieron tanto placer y se corrían casi de forma simultánea en esas sábanas blancas.

-Eres un buen demonio...- Le decía Ciel cuando se recostaron en la cama, era su forma de halagarlo pues su amante cumplió su palabra y no lo embistió, aun cuando percibía que este se controlaba en extremo.

-Eres lo más importante para mi... no quiero lastimarte más...- Se escuchaba decir a Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, pues esas palabras eran de lo más profundo de su frío corazón al oír eso el conde solo se avergonzó y como era su costumbre fingía molestarse aunque escuchar esas palabras le llenaban de mucha alegría y sin percatarse sus labios se saciaban en un significativo beso.

 ** _Hola...! espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo... muchas gracias por leerlo *_**


End file.
